1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable computers in general, and in particular to a portable computer with heat ventilation.
2. Description of Related Art
In a portable computer, such as a notebook computer, a forced air cooling method via a cooling fan is typically employed to cool down the inside of the portable computer. In addition, several fresh air inlets and exhaust outlets are formed on the surface of the portable computer housing for the purpose of ventilation. In order to prevent deterioration in the cooling capability by the forced convective flow, it is necessary that the fresh air inlets and exhaust outlets formed on the housing surface are exposed to outside air.
Users' tastes on popularized notebook computers are becoming diverse from the performance or functions toward the external appearance or portability. In the past, the housing of a notebook computer was made of a light metal, and users could carry it in a bag by accommodating it in another housing formed of a flexible material in order to protect the notebook computer from scratches and/or breakage from accidental drops. However, putting a notebook computer in the housing can be troublesome. For example, when an operating notebook computer is placed on a user's lap, the temperature on the bottom of the housing rises, which may give the user an unpleasant feeling.
It has been considered to cover the external side of the housing with a decorative cover formed of artificial leather or natural leather. The decorative cover for such a purpose is fixed at the housing of the notebook computer to form a portion of the housing and is carried or used integral with the housing. In addition to its good appearance, the decorative cover protects the housing from scratches and absorbs any impacts from accidental drops. In addition, by employing the decorative cover substantially permanently attached to the housing, it is possible to simplify a housing surface finishing process. Thus, the decorative cover provides many advantages.
However, when the decorative cover covers the entire housing of a notebook computer, the fresh air inlets and exhaust outlets for forced cooling may be blocked, thereby deteriorating the capability of a cooling system. Although apertures may be provided on the decorative cover at various positions corresponding to the fresh air inlets and exhaust outlets, such a change may increase production cost and is not desirable from an aesthetic standpoint.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a portable computer capable of performing cooling even when it is provided with a decorative cover.